ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) and IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force) specify an implementation of ITU-T transmission demand extendible IETF MPLS architecture. These extensions are referred to as MPLS Transport Profile (i.e. MPLS-TP where MPLS is the abbreviation for Multiprotocol Label Switching).